A Wondrous Dream (A Terrifying Reality)
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: When Colin finds out he has magic, he runs away. Can his dad convince him that being magical doesn't change the fact that he's still his son?


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

 **Challenges listed at the bottom.**

 **Word Count - 1323**

* * *

 **A Wondrous Dream (A Terrifying Reality)**

* * *

Colin had always been inquisitive. His dad laughed at the way he questioned everything, how he always wanted to know how, why, when and where.

But when he scorched the table in anger from the mere glare of his eyes, Colin suddenly didn't feel quite so curious. When he wanted his art pad from across the room but was comfortable on his bed and it suddenly levitated to him, he felt fear like he'd never known before.

He didn't want to know why things like that were happening, he just wanted them to _stop_.

He'd read comic books of heroes, made that way because of serums, and spider bites, and other mysterious things, but Colin hadn't been bitten by a spider, and he hadn't built himself a hero suit, and he hadn't taken any serum.

When the woman, Professor McGonagall, came to the house in the summer after Colin turned eleven, and gave him the answers he didn't want, Colin didn't know what to do. The look on his dad's face when the… witch… explained that Colin was a _wizard_ and had been offered a place at a _magic school,_ was burned into Colin's mind.

His dad had looked… horrified.

Magic was supposed to be a wondrous dream, not a terrifying reality.

Colin had fled to his room, unable to look at his dad any longer. Once there, he locked the door and grabbed a bag. He picked up random clothing and threw it inside, not bothering to really look at what he was picking up in his panic.

He emptied his piggy bank of the few coins he'd managed to save from his allowance, and put them into a separate pocket. He'd eyed his camera, willing himself to take it with him all while knowing he couldn't.

He was almost ready to zip it up when he saw his favourite stuffed teddy by his pillow, and he pushed that inside the bag too, the paw of the bear poking out when he zipped the bag shut.

Hefting the bag onto his bag, Colin quietly opened his door and slipped down the stairs. He could hear the muffled tones of his father and the… _witch…_ in the lounge still, but he passed the door and moved out of the back door silently.

He left the back garden and ran down the alleyway behind the house, stopping when he got to the end. He didn't know where he was going to go or what he was going to do.

He was eleven. What could an eleven year old do? He was too young to get a job or a place to live or even food.

He just knew that he couldn't stay at home with his dad and his brother. Magic was dangerous, the _witch_ had said so herself. Colin didn't want to hurt his family, he loved his family more than anything in the world.

His mum had died when Colin was only three, and his father had been the one who'd looked after him and Dennis since then, and Colin _refused_ to hurt him.

Sitting himself down between two bins, Colin stared out into the alleyway. He couldn't stay there, of course, he'd be found, but just for a moment he wanted to sit and cry because he didn't _want_ to run away but he didn't have a choice.

…

Colin walked around the edges of the park he'd grown up playing in. He had so many memories of his dad pushing him on the swings, cleaning up hands sticky with melted ice cream, playing tag with Dennis once his little brother was old enough to run around.

He paused under a tree, his legs tired from walking in circles around the park. The sun was beginning to set and Colin took a moment to enjoy the contrast of colours across the sky.

He wished he'd brought his camera, his dad would love to see that.

But his dad wasn't there.

He slumped down, leaning back against the rough tree bark. He was so scared. It would be dark soon, and then what would he do? Sleep here, against this tree? It wasn't safe in the park at night. It wasn't safe at night at all for an eleven year old.

His stomach grumbled and clenched painfully.

Running his fingers along on old scar on his knee, Colin sighed. He could be at home, dancing in the kitchen with his dad, being helpful while cooking dinner. He could be playing a game with Dennis, laughing while he let his little brother cheat.

He watched a bee collecting pollen at a flower nearby. He heard birds rustling in the branches and leaves above him. Looking up, he could still see fluffy white clouds framing the sunset. It was a beautiful evening and he couldn't appreciate any of it because of the overwhelming fear of being alone.

Shouting filled the air, and Colin looked to the left to see a group of older teenagers approaching, a dog running around them, barking joyfully. Grabbing his bag, he got up and skirted around the trees, exiting the park.

Only… where was he supposed to go now?

"Colin? Colin Creevey? Oh, your dad will be so happy we've found you."

A woman Colin didn't recognise stopped him, her hand resting on his arm. With her other hand, she showed him a badge.

Why were the police stopping him.

"Come on, sweetheart, let's get you home to your dad," she murmured, her voice gentle.

He shook his head. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because… because…" Colin couldn't tell her. The Professor woman had said that him being a wizard had to be a secret. "I'm scared I'll hurt him."

"A sweet kid like you? The only way you'll hurt your dad is if you let him keep worrying about you being out on your own. Come on, sweetheart."

Colin let her lead him home.

…

Colin stared at his dad's tear streaked face and he felt guilty. He'd caused those tears. The marks were his fault. Why couldn't he just be normal? If he'd been normal, none of this would have happened.

"Colin… why'd you run?" his dad asked, pulling Colin to sit with him on the sofa.

Colin shook his head, his lips pressed tightly together. His dad waited silently for an answer, and it wasn't long before it all poured out.

"If Dennis was the one with magic, and you didn't have any, would you suddenly hate him?" his dad asked, his tone mild. "Thing about that for a moment."

Colin shook his head emphatically. He didn't need to think about it. "No, Dennis is my brother, I love him."

"Uh huh. So what makes you think that I'll love you any less, just because you're a little bit more extra special than you already were?"

Colin shrugged. He didn't have an answer for that because… tears fell onto his cheeks. "I'm sorry, Dad. I was scared."

His dad wrapped his arms around him, holding him close to his chest. "I know, Son. I know. I'll always love you, you know? Doesn't matter who or what you are. You'll always be my son."

Colin sunk into the embrace, comforted by his dad's familiar smell. "I'm sorry," he repeated, his sobs making him gasp on the words.

His dad shushed him gently, rocking his slowly. When Colin's sobs tapered off, he leant back. "Do I really have to go away to magic school?"

His dad nodded. "You do, kid. Professor McGonagall explained it to me, and it could hurt you if you don't get the proper training to control it. But just think about the adventures you'll have there, and all the pictures you can take and show me when you come home on your breaks?"

Colin thought about the camera in his bedroom and a small smile raised his lips. "Yeah. Yeah, I can do that, Dad."

* * *

 **Writing Club**

Character Appreciation - 1. Scar

Disney - C1. Someone running away.

Shannon's Showcase - 29. Serum

Book Club - Nibs - Helpful / Comforting someone / Inquisitive

Showtime - 35. Dog

Buttons - O5. Coins / W1. Young

Ami's Audio - 15. Write about a character questioning something

Sophie's Shelf - Vault 29. Kidfic

Emy's Emporium - France, 3. Alleyway

Angel's Arcade - Namine - White / Art pad / Dream / Witch / Reality

Bex's Biscuit Barrel - Gingerbread - Wondrous / Fear / "Think about that for a moment."

 **Summer Seasonal**

Days of the month - 44. Teddy Bears Picnic Day - Write about someone with a stuffed toy.

Summer - Park

Flowers - Sunflower - Bee

Element (fire) - Scorch

Shay's Musicals - 42. The Lion King - Write about someone feeling guilty.

Gryffindor - Colin Creevey

 **Other**

Canadian Craze - 7. Maple Syrup - Sticky

Hamilton Mania - Act 1, 6. Parent/Child, Extra prompt - Contrast

Pinata - Trio Era

Insane House - 501. Dancing.


End file.
